The purpose of this proposal is to aid in the creation of a local consortium of diagnostic clinical services to be shared by the laboratory animal facilities at Cornell University Medical College, the Rockfeller University and, on a consulting basis, the Animal Medical Center. It is strongly felt that development of duplicate diagnostic laboratories would be wasteful when considering the proximity of the institutions, potential case loads and the specialized expertise already available at each institution. Through this and an additional proposal submitted by Cornell University Medical College, funding is being sought for equipment and staff improvements to develop specific areas of diagnostic expertise. Funds for the maintenance of existing programs are not included in either proposal. The existing veterinary diagnostic facilities at the Rockfeller Animal Facility are of limited benefit to the staff veterinarian. The major diagnostic efforts revolve around gross pathology and microbiology studies on diseased animals. No routine surveillance of incoming animals, the breeding colonies, or the research colonies is performed. Clinical assays in hematology, chemistry, serology and histopathology are not a part of the existing diagnostic effort. These diagnostic assays, when needed, are performed by a variety of other laboratories on a sample by sample basis. Difficulties in consulting with these laboratories concerning results, time involved in transportation, cost, and the inexperience of most referral resources with laboratory animals, make the present arrangement unacceptable. This proposal reviews the specific plans for the operation of the laboratory animal disease diagnostic unit at Rockefeller University. This laboratory will specialize in providing diagnostic services in the areas of microbiology, serology and virology. The complete diagnostic consortium will include a D.V.M., board-certified in laboratory animal medicine; a D.V.M., Ph.D., board-certified in veterinary pathology; a D.V.M. with a Ph.D in immunoserology; and their respective staffs.